LaCurse
by ProfessorBB
Summary: In a world where a supernatural mineral called Lacure is the life force of all living things in the world. A few people have elemental powers due to the Lacures power. Were it seems to be harmless business and government situations turn into a deeper mystery that will soon unfold.


**Hey Guys! This is a story ive been working on for a bit now. I hope for it to become a manga then an anime hopefully ine day! Let me know if you like!**

Darkness, like a heavy fog within the night.

Hearing warp noises of chitter chatter. More distinctive children laughter. A Slow flash of light spears through the darkness. Sunlight. You are in a market and many people walking around and trading. It is a summer day in the city of Qallamen. Even though it's summer it quite cold because the country of Sever is very south. You are a little boy bright blonde hair spiky, Green eyes short about 12 wearing raggedy clothing. You are very excited to be out and around seeing the big city. You are with an older girl brunette taller than you bright crystal blue eyes. She's showing you around town. It's your sister. You start to run forward leaving your sister behind laughing.

Mizu: Wait Kyo! Don't get separated!

Kyo'ju: Ha-ha! Come on Zu Zu you need to catch up! Ha-ha

(Kyo'ju runs past a bunch of people dodging them and looks back to see if he sees his sister but then runs into a tall dark figure).

Again, warps into black. Then a piercing scream of the young boy. Scenes of the boy reentering and leaving. Showing him in a dark room panting, sweating bullets and crying. The boy is strapped to a chair with tubes connected all around his arms. He is surrounded by men working on computers. A strange man who you cannot see any details about him but he does stick out from the others. He pulls a big metal lever. You see the bright blue liquid mixed with blood painfully being sucked out of his arms. And then with a loud shriek, Kyo'ju wakes from slumber in a heavy pant and sweating waking from a nightmare.

Kyo'ju: Dammit… It happened again.

(He looks at the clock. It's 4:03 in the morning)

It is dark in his room. He leaves his bed showing his back with many scars ripped across his back. A major one from the back of his neck wrapped around his shoulder. He gets ready for the day and he grabs a sapphire necklace and leaves. He is walking down a sidewalk in his city where it is quite busy he is a face lost in the crowd. The city is very large with buildings taller than the clouds. Qallamen is a land of business, fortune and greed.

(The Country of Sever is a small country very south of the planet and its winter lasts over half a year. Its average temperature is 30 degrees but can to low as -45 during the winter. In the summertime, it can get to a max of 60 degrees. The terrain of the island is smaller than it would look on the map. The surrounding water of the island is completely frozen solid. Somebody can walk 50 yds out and be in no danger.)

Kyo'ju arrives to a large building outside of the city. It seems to be a large domed building with smoke stacks aligned the sides. There is a large crowd of people with signs yelling in protest and guards holding them within groups. The signs have various words of "killer", "monster" and "corrupt". Kyo'ju walks through the pathway the guards set. People yell and slur at Kyo'ju. One guy throws a bottle and hits Kyo'ju in the back of the head. Kyo'ju wrenches in pain and anger. He twists and cracks his neck. Then at the snap of his fingers the guards grab the man and beats him scentless. The crowd grows quiet. The guards pull out rifles. Gasps of fear from the crowds.

Kyo'ju: Your time here is overdue. If any of you wish to be killed due to trespassing on my property stay. Otherwise leave!

The crowd slowly disperses while a few people stay and continue to protest. He walks to a metal door and types in a code and the door mechanically opens and he enters. He walks down a dim white hallway with doors align down. A lab scientist enters the hallway and greets Kyo'ju.

Scientist 1: ah-ha-ha, Professor good to see you up bright and early for work!

Kyo'ju; yea yea whatever. I just couldn't sleep. (He rubs his head in pain)

Scientist 1: ooh ouch. You alright? Those crowds are not happy with you.

Kyo'ju: Don't worry, we won't have to worry about them.

Scientist 1: How so?

Scientist 1 jumps to sound of gunfire and looks back at the door.

Scientist 1: oh, boy Professor Kori you are quite insane! Hee-hee (Kyo'ju smirks)

Kyo'ju: Perhaps.

They both walk down the hallway and open two doors at the end of the hallway to a staircase up to a catwalk. Under the catwalk it is a large room with many workers aligned shoulder to shoulder sitting at conveyer belts seeming like a sweatshop. Transferring and packing Lacure, many in different forms. From Crystals to dust and Liquids. The left wall is docking stations for transferring Lacure. The right wall is aligned with cages of various animals. From Mammals to Birds and Crustacean. At the center of the catwalk there is a round glass office overviewing the workers. He Asks the Scientist how the production is going. He sits in a roller chair and moves up to his crescent shaped desk that is riddled with papers and test tubes. To the side there are a few tiny cages and lab chambers.

Kyo: How is our progress on our… experiments?

Scientist 1: Well… not so good. Our last 3 tests have failed. The subjects have reacted all in different ways but I ways we weren't looking for.

Scientist 1. Points at the cages over at the right wall, Labeled subject 10-12. Inside are animals who are drastically mutated. Subject 10 is a small rodent that has leaves for fur and bark for skin. Subject 11 is a spider monkey. Its skin is hard black charcoal, his fur has been burned off but continually stays a flame. Subject 12 is a Hyena who hasn't went through many physical changes. However, his legs and mouth emit large amount of electricity and moved so quickly that it died on impact of hitting the wall of the cage.

Kyo'ju slams his fist. And His left eye glows dark purple.

Kyo'ju: WHY ARE THEY NOT CORRECT! WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS OPERATION FOR 4 MONTHS NOW!

Scientist 1: I'm terribly sorry Professor! We have our top men designing the Lacure day and night. We our doing our best.

Kyo'ju: WELL IT'S NOT ENOUGH!

Kyo'ju: (Rubs his head in frustration and breaths to calm self). Bring me the vials of those tests. I want to see what is so difficult about this god dam Lacure.

Scientist 1: right away sir…

Scientist 1. Brings Kyo the 6 vials of the failed chemicals to Kyo. All in different colors. Red, Blue, Green Purple, White, and Black. He starts to taking samples of the red, orange and blue together. It views the molecules in a microscope. They react in bad ways and destroyed each other. Then he tries other combinations for a long time with different reactions but the same ending. After a few hours of many experiments and note documentation he sits silently thinking.

Scientist 1: Well Professor… looks like it's a faili…

Kyo'ju: No! I'm not done!

Scientist 1: Ok ok… what will you do then…

Kyo'ju reads his notes. Looking very confused.

Kyo'ju: I don't know all the combinations don't work. The red, white and black combination comes the closest. The red and black molecules start tobmix but the white ruins it later.

Scientist 1: Then you should take out the white chemical. Right?

Kyo'ju: No, without the white the other isotope destroy each other right away. It seems to need a more natural body molecule for the others to conjoin.

After thinking for a few minutes but then his eyes opened like a light lit up in his head. He pulls open a drawer and pulls out syringe and stabs it into his neck.

Scientist 1: Professor! What are you doing you mad man!

Kyo sucks some blood but has a small concentration of his own Lacure. Kyo is shows gasps for air. He then separates the blood and Lacure. And then mixes his own Lacure into the red, white, black combination. The Lacure combination mixes perfectly into 1.

Kyo: Quick! Bring me subject 13.

Scientist 1 Brings a small owl out of the small cage in Kyo's office to Kyo's desk. Kyo'ju injects a large amount of the chemical into the owl's neck. The Owl Screeches in pain and starts to mutate.

Scientist 1: Professor! You Should have put the owl in a chamber. What if it hurts you?

The Owls feathers start to harden and shine. Before their own eyes the owl turns into a beautiful bird made completely made of silver. The bird is still alive and conscious. Kyo jumps out of his seat in excitement cheering.

Kyo: I did! I finally did It! The Lacure worked to make the Owl fully made from silver.

Scientist 1: Oh, my goodness professor! I can't believe worked. Now that our Lacure can alter living things into metal while they stay alive! We can now mass produce.

Scientist 2: But we need a human's natural Lacure to make it work.

(Kyo'ju and Scientist 1. Look at the office door is a tall man in a lab coat with black hair.)

Scientist 2: You used your Lacure to perfect Lacure L-0013. So, human Lacure is needed for L-0013 to work and it's ok for you Professor because you have an excess amount in your system. Well…. Not as much as you did.

(Kyo'ju glares angrily at him)

Scientist 2: Lacure is the resource needed for all life. It flows in the bodies of all of us and plants and animals. It even alters in different areas around the world. Your Blood stream contains up to 50% Lacure. But normal humans only have a maximum of 10%. They need most of that 10% to survive. So, what how do you plan to mass produce this?

Scientist 1: Sighs* He's right professor there's no way…

(Kyo'ju raises his hand to shush scientist 1)

Kyo'ju: Easy. We can start a broad span blood drive and pay donators top dollar for this. We only need very very little Lacure to make a vial full of L-0013. We Get gets mass amounts of Lacure and make enough L-0013 to make my new company very successful.

Scientist 2: Very well. I'll take L-0013 and get this Project started.

Kyo'ju sits at his desk and starts shifting through his papers.

Kyo looks at his desk and sees a clipboard with the contact information to the Ruugar Kingdom.

Kyo'ju addressing scientist 1: Call Princess Omoiyari and set up a meeting. I am going to need a partnership in this deal.

Scientist 1: Will do gladley Professor. (Leaves the office)

Viewing Kyo'ju with his left side of his face and his purple eye glowing. thinking in a deep intimidating voice. And other side of his face with a dull green eye and frowning. And continues to switch.

DID: Hehe partnership don't make me laugh! We just need more land. It wouldn't work on this puny island.

Kyo'ju: We? Who's this we? You are not a part of this!

DID: Oh really?! You may think that but I'm going to be behind this whole operation. And trust me buddy ill make us very rich and become very powerful men. Or should I say man….

Kyo'ju: Shut Up! You are just a figment of my imagination! Why won't you go away?

DID: Because I'm not imaginary!

(The glow in Kyo'Ju's eye but manifests into a silhouette in the form of a young boy. Its Kyo'ju at the age of 13. [(Kyo'ju is currently 20)] Kyo'ju moves back on his roller chair in shock.

Kyo'ju: You popping up in the worst times never get old. (rubbing his head in frustration)

DID: (Points his finger twirls it at Kyo'ju) you know you do that a lot. And it pisses me off! Sighs* Because that's where I am buddy. You make it really cramped.

Kyo'ju: Maybe that's why I have headaches. I'm just trying to get you out of my head.

DID: (tsk' tsk' tsk' And wags his finger) It's not your head. It's our head. Hehe.

Kyo'ju: look what do you want.

DID: I want you to accept the fact that I am here. God dammit man I've been here for 7 fucking years! … you need to realize that if we work together and we become equals we can rule over this country. This world we live in is a shit hole and we need to fix it into our image.

Kyo'ju: Will you stop saying we! It never be we! And you will never be equal. No go away!

DID: Just you wait "Professor". Congrats on the break through by the way. (DID fades away)

Kyo'ju hears yelling at the ground floor and he goes out of his office to hear the commotion. It's a worker protesting on top a stopped conveyer belt.

Shop Worker 1: I have had enough of this bullshit! We work ridiculous hours in a god awful cramped factory. And for what? To make this little shit more money! We shouldn't have to deal with this! I say we boycott this dump! Whos with me!

Kyo'ju: Hey! You! In my office now!

Two Guards grabbed the worker and bring him to kyo'ju's office. Kyo'ju pulls blinds down so no one can see within his office. The worker is brought into his office.

Kyo'ju: What is your problem! I pay you a very good amount of money to do very simple work. And you cause this commotion in my building.

Shop worker 1: I'm sick of the terrible conditions in this place. I'm done! And you know this isn't your place. It was your pops before you Ki…

Kyo'ju interrupts the worker by grabbing his throat.

Kyo'ju: I don't like your tone. And you talking of my father angers me. Your disloyalty is your last mistake.

Kyo's arm veins start to glow blue flowing to his hand that's holding the worker. Kyo'ju freezes the workers throat and the worker exhales one last cold breath then suffocates.

Kyo'ju to the guard: Take him far far outside I want it to look like he froze to death outside.

We are now in Dahkonhelm, Ruugar. It's a massive kingdom that is surrounded by 3 Volcanoes. 2 volcanoes are puny but the one to the north is very large and dangerous. The people live in fear every day. You may ask why they do not relocate. Well where they are located is only safe place in Ruugar that people can inhabit. Only place to farm and to preserve life. Anywhere else would be too hot. It's is an average 90 degrees in the land. Usually elderly don't survive within the heat so the population is made up of younger groups. The city has a large Granite walls 30ft high to protect the people in case of an eruption from the large volcano.

In the main town hall of the city, we are in a meeting with King Suigin and an ambassador of the Tserof Tribe. They are sitting at a long table with six seats at both sides and one chair at each end. One end is King Suigin and at the other end is his daughter Princess Omoiyari. 3 seats down to the left of the king sits the ambassador. The rest of the seats are filled with other important men and nobles. Guards stand near both sides of the king and Princess as well as two guards stand beside the main doors. Also, there is a young knight that seems more decorative than the other knights he stands to that wall behind the king. He is tall and muscular. Black long hair put into a ponytail and red eyes. His name is Kaen Ishi. He looks around the room very bored and uninterested. His eyes glare over to see Omi staring and smiling. Kaen smiles back and acts like he falls asleep and slumps over. Omi giggles.

King Suigin: Ahem…

King Suigin is glaring at Omi. Omi puts on a serious face and sits up straight. Then the king looks back at Kaen and Kaen does the same as Omi.

King Suigin: Sighs* Anyway…

Tserof Ambassador: Please my lord. Queen Kiku is warning all of us. The large volcano will erupt soon and it will be the worst one to date.

King Suigin: So? our walls our prepared for such a situation.

Tserof Ambassador: That's not my point. The Lava is going to flow so much it will go around your walls and continue to flow to our land. Everything is going to be destroyed. Not even the walls will last the hit. You must start in building a new wall that will withstand the lava and protect both our Kingdoms.

King Suigin: Why should I waste valuable time, men and money to build a wall for a… "hunch".

Tserof Ambassador: Please Lord this isn't a hunch. We need help and fast. We are losing time!

King Suigin: That's enough! I'm sick of your disrespect and coming here with your queen's foolishness.

Princess Omi: Father! You are being irrational! What if the queen is correct! We should go there and talk to her. Maybe she can show you herself.

The King snarls in thought.

King Suigin: Fine. Fine. Omoiyari, I need you to go there…

Omi: Very well i will go gladly. Tserof is a beutifal place.

The main doors burst open and A king's noble man enters.

Kings Noble 1: My Lord I beg for your forgiveness in interrupting.

King Suigin: What is it.

Kings Noble 1: Mr. Kori From Qallamen has big news. He wishes to start a partnership with his new organization.

King Suigin: sigh* (I hate that kid. Plus, there is a lot controversy around him and the sudden disappearance of his father…. But if what Ms. Kiku says is true I need to see it for myself. Also, if this partnership Is serious it mat be good for ruugar. If i know anything about Kyo'ju its thatnhe is a brilliant business man.)

King Suigin: Alright. I have made my decision. I will be going to see Queen Kiku. Omoiyari you will be going to Qallamen to talk to Kyo'ju.

Princess Omi: Why do I have to go I don't like the Kori company. They are a bunch corrupt crotchety old men. But perhaps with Kyo being the new owner things have changed. I wanted to go to Tserof.

Kaen Butting in: My Lord. Will I be joining you to Tserof?

King Suigin: No. You're my best knight so I want you to join Omi in the journey to Qallamen.

Kaen looks defeated.

Kaen: What! No way… I don't want to go to that ice cube.

King Suigin: You are going and that's that.

Later that night Kaen and Omi are now walking down a hallway talking to each other.

Kaen: Ugh. I hate sever. Its frozen hell on earth.

Omi: Yea I totally get it. But at least you get to tag along with me.

Kaen: heh yea your right. (Kean Blushes) So, when do we depart?

Omi: Tomorrow. So, you better get some rest.

Omi and Kaen stop at Omi's room. Omi starts to enter.

Kaen: H-hey Omi wait.

Omi: huh? What is it Kaen?

Kaen: uh-uh its nothing.

Omi: hehehe see you tomorrow Kaen.

Kaen: yea goodnight...

Omi enters her room and closes the door. And Kaen continues his night watch.

Kaen's thoughts: so, Qallamen ay. That place is a popsicle for a city. And who is this Kyo'ju guy? His father disappears 6 months ago, and then he becomes to CEO. I wonder if the rumors are true. No wonder King Suigin appointed me as her guard. Also, it's weird. Kyo'ju is only 20. 4 years younger than I am. And now he is the owner of the biggest company in the country of Sever. He is planning something new with his company and what does he need help for?

Kaen's thoughts were interrupted by a the chant of a Ruugar solier.

Soldier 1: Kaen! We have a problem!

Kaen: What is it? Whats going on?

Soldier 1: We have a bunch of raiders attacking the south side of town we need to get there now!


End file.
